coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6840 (16th June 2008)
Plot Teresa nicks some cash out of the till in the takeaway. Ken's invited to a university reunion. Deirdre thinks he should go. Harry tells Liz that Dan has changed his statement and Steve's now in the clear. Lloyd gives Teresa some computer games for Finlay and asks if he can spend some time with his "son". Carla books a hair appointment with Maria. Maria tells Audrey it's fine as she's over her paranoia where Carla's concerned. Liam turns up at the factory and Carla reminds him of her threat to tell Maria. Michelle gives Steve the good news about Dan. Steve behaves strangely, especially when Becky walks past. Michelle's bemused. Jerry and Mel confront Teresa over the missing cash. She admits she took it but then lies saying she bought Finlay computer games - the ones Lloyd bought. Liam and Carla have a full scale row in the factory office whilst Sean, Kelly, Rosie, Sally, Fiz and Janice all watch. Carla forces Liam to meet up with Tony insisting that he sells his share of the factory to Tony. Meanwhile she enters the Salon for her appointment with Maria. Under pressure from Tina, David looks for a job. He arranges an interview at a hair salon in town but he's worried that Audrey won't give him a reference. Liam meets Tony at the gym. He tells Tony he wants to sell his share of the factory and wants to give him first refusal. Tony's suspicious. Maria does Carla's hair. Carla makes jibes about Liam but Maria ignores them. Vernon gets some work in a music studio doing the backing track. Liz is very enthusiastic and suggests she goes with him. Vernon's bemused. Lloyd tells Mel how Teresa reckons he's Finlay's dad. Mel drags Lloyd round to No.6 and forces Teresa to admit she lied to get money out of him. Jerry and Mel are disgusted with her and Jerry tells her that he wants her out by the morning. Lloyd leaves feeling used. Steve tells Michelle he's thinking of going to stay with Andy in Spain for a few days. Michelle's okay with the idea but can't help feeling there's something Steve isn't telling her. She quizzes Lloyd but he remains tight-lipped. Tony asks Carla why she's had a change of heart about his buying into the factory. Carla makes out Liam's a useless business man. Tony's bemused. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Natasha - Rachel Leskovac *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Ted Page - Michael Byrne Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway *Unnamed gym Notes *This one-hour episode was originally planned to air in two parts, in the usual 7.30pm and 8.30pm slots, but due to Euro 2008 football coverage, was broadcast as one instalment with two production codes. Transmission time was 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve learns Dan has decided to change his statement; Carla goes on the warpath when Liam refuses to bow to her demands; Deirdre tries to persuade Ken to attend a university reunion; and Mel confronts Teresa about stealing from the till. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,680,000 viewers (1st place). *No episode was transmitted on Wednesday 18th June due to Euro 2008 football coverage. Category:2008 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns